Second
by Peri Gigi
Summary: Oh, apakah ini reinkarnasi? Apa ketiganya akan mengalami de javu? Akhiran seperti apa lagi yang akan menutup kisah mereka? / Xiumin, Chanyeol, D.O / Yaoi-CrackPair-Oneshoot


Category: EXO, Yaoi, Crack-pair, Oneshoot

Main Cast: Xiumin, Chanyeol, D.O

Disclaimer: Cast: Agency, Story: Author

Warn: **Crack-Pair (Unofficial Pairing)**

000

_Aku melupakan satu hal,_

"Bangun," Sepasang tangan berkulit pucat, mendekap sesuatu dengan gemetar. Tidak, bukan 'sesuatu', tangan itu mendekap kepala dari seseorang berambut ikal kemerahan. Tidak, tidak, bukan 'ikal kemerahan', kepala itu dibaluri darah. "Kubilang padamu untuk bangun!"

Keadaan yang sama juga terjadi pada si empunya tangan gemetar itu, beberapa bagian diwajah kekanakannya nampak merah kepekatan meski tak ada luka yang berarti. Oh, ya, tentu saja dia tidak terluka, sang pengawal menjaganya dengan baik.

_Melupakan satu hal yang paling penting,_

Dengan dilingkupi oleh keadaan mencekam, dimana percik-percik api menjadi dinding dan jerit-jerit marah sebagai alunan pengantar tidur, malam ini, adalah malam kutukan bagi Pangeran.

Tepat dihadapan, meringkuklah tubuh lain, berlutut dan menekuk badan sambil menangis hebat, menyuarakan perasaan kehilangan dan sesal dengan suara lantang. Isakan demi isakan terdengar makin pilu, namun apa gunanya?

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia melindungimu?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar diantara tarikan nafasnya yang tersengguk-sengguk.

"Kau sialan!" Dan si pucat kini ikut menangis.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan dia tetap di gubuknya. Kau membunuhnya!"

_Satu hal; aku melupakan kenyataan._

…

**[Flashback On]**

"Jangan sampai Sehun tahu aku ada bersamamu."

"Tapi, bukankah Sehun akan tetap kemari?" Nampak seseorang, laki-laki berambut ikal yang sedang menggerakkan lengan kurus panjangnya bersama sebuah sisir sikat. Menyisir satu orang lain yang bertubuh kecil. Jangan terkejut, si kecil yang tengah dimanja ini sebenarnya bukan seorang bocah; ia adalah putera mahkota, anak Raja Do, Do Kyungsoo. Dan si penyisir, Chanyeol.

"Aku akan sembunyi." Kyungsoo duduk diam. Tak sekalipun tarikan jemari Chanyeol membuatnya meringis menahan sakit, malah terasa sangat nyaman.

Bicara mengenai dua orang ini, mari kita perjelas satu persatu. Do Kyungsoo, adalah anak dari Do Gyeobsoo dan Yogeum, pasangan Kerajaan Do yang menguasai beberapa desa, diantaranya adalah Desa Do, tempat Chanyeol lahir dan dibesarkan.

Yah, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang seorang Pangeran, Chanyeol dilahirkan bukan dari garis bangsawan atau apapun, ia hanya pemuda yatim-piatu kumal yang tinggal disebuah gubuk kayu dan hidup dari hasil menjual sepatu. Bisa dibilang, Park Chanyeol hanya seorang rakyat—rakyat jelata lebih tepat.

"Kenapa kau selalu kabur dari istana?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ayolah, jangan tanya kenapa cara bicaranya tidak formal, dia bahkan tidak pernah mencicipi detik-detik berharga dari sebuah kuliah kanak-kanak. Kau bisa menyebutnya dungu—jika kau tega. Soal bagaimana tampang orang ini terlihat: kau akan kesulitan menangkap senyum lembut dari wajahnya, tapi kau dengan begitu mudah akan melihat betapa bodoh wajah Chanyeol ketika tersenyum.

"Sekali-sekali, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika kau merasakan kehidupanku."

"Wah, aku mau jadi Pangeran. Pasti setiap hari aku bisa makan nasi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah, bola matanya bergulir memutar. "Kau tahu? Menjadi Pangeran tidaklah sehebat yang kau duga. Banyak buku yang harus kau hafal, kau juga harus mengingat setiap hukum diluar kepala."

"Yang penting, aku makan nasi."

"Begitu? Satu hal lagi, kau juga harus penuh etika. Cara bicaramu akan diubah persis seperti orang-orang kaya yang sombong."

Lalu Chanyeol tidak lagi menjawab. Kyungsoo tahu, orang itu terbungkam pasti karena pernyataan hiperbola yang baru ia ucapkan. Chanyeol bukan laki-laki yang gemar terlibat hal merepotkan, ia lebih memilih mengurung diri daripada berpesta semalam suntuk, ia lebih memilih membajak sawah daripada wanita cantik. Cukup membuktikan bagaimana cara pikirnya bisa dibilang kampungan.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau makan nasi."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Secepat itu pikiranmu berubah?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka pada seseorang yang berusaha mengubah kebiasaanku." Chanyeol menyanggul rambut hitam panjang sang Pangeran dengan perlahan. Jika kalian bisa melihat wajahnya, itu adalah wajah serius yang dungu—hanya kata itu yang sesuai dengan Chanyeol.

Saling diam satu sama lain membuat Kyungsoo banyak berpikir. Tidak, tidak berlaku untuk Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan sanggulan—Chanyeol gemar menyisir rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, kau tetap harus mempelajari kehidupanku."

Sejenak, Chanyeol tertegun, lalu kembali menjulingkan mata ketika jemarinya memintal rambut Kyungsoo keatas. "Haruskah?"

"Ya. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menjadikanmu raja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?" Kyungsoo memutar arah duduknya menghadap pada Chanyeol, menatap raut yang segera menampilkan cengir kuda disana. Lain dengan si penjual sepatu, Kyungsoo malah jarang menunjukan ekspresi. Wajahnya hanya akan nampak sedatar papan es.

"Memangnya apa?" Chanyeol masih menggenggam rambut, sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain memegang sisir. Belum lagi rasa penasarannya lenyap, Kyungsoo langsung mencium bibirnya lekat. Bukankah ini luar biasa? Putera Mahkota mencium laki-laki paling kumal di desa. Dan yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya mengerjap sampai ciuman itu terlepas. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Jika kau jadi raja, aku bisa terus bersamamu. Tidak akan ada orang yang menggunjing, mereka hanya akan berpikir kalau kita terlibat hubungan kerajaan."

Chanyeol mendengung, memberi anggukan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu mudah," Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, kemudian memberi dekapan. Sambil berbisik, ia meluruskan pandangan kearah sebuah lukisan kaligrafi didinding kayu. "Aku akan merebut Kerajaan Seok dan memberikannya padamu."

…

Area latihan panah, Gerbang Seok kedua, Kerajaan Seok

Takk—Satu anak panah melesat. Meski tidak tepat ditengah, yang penting adalah panah itu melesak menembus papannya. Menandakan betapa kuat tenaga si pemanah.

"Ya, bagus. Kau selalu memberiku kemajuan."

Minseok tersenyum, menyeka keringat dengan kain kecil yang barusaja diberikan kepala pasukan—Jongdae—padanya. Jongdae selalu bangga pada kerja keras Minseok; ketika usianya baru menginjak angka sembilan belas, Minseok sudah menjadi jenderal pasukan utama dikarenakan kekuatan dan kemampuan bersenjatanya yang luar biasa.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh kembali ke desaku?"

Jongdae memijat dagu. "Kau akan kembali ke Dong?"

"Omong-omong, itu tanah kelahiranku." Minseok tertawa rendah, mengenakan kembali pakaian berlatihnya yang sejenak lalu masih dibiarkan tergelayut dipinggang. "Aku harus pulang sebelum serangan ke kerajaan Dong. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti memberi peringatan pada Ibu kandung yang akan kubunuh."

"Dong." Jongdae melenguh. Ya, memang Kerajaan Seok dan Dong adalah tetangga, namun mereka merupakan musuh bebuyutan. Keduanya saling berusaha memperluas wilayah kekuasaan. Sebelumnya, mungkin, dua raja itu pernah melakukan gencatan senjata, namun semua kembali seperti sedia kala setelah perang antar negara berakhir. "Kenapa kau tidak pindah ke Seok?"

"Akan kupikirkan." Minseok tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk handuknya yang mulai lembab. "Selama cinta pertamaku masih disana, aku takkan kemana-mana."

_Takkan kemana-mana._

Jongdae terdiam memandangi punggung Minseok yang beranjak pergi menjauh. Punggung kekar yang lebar, yang selalu nampak liat ketika berlatih. Dan saat punggung itu mulai menghilang ke balik dinding kertas, Jongdae menunduk penuh sesal.

"Jangan bilang takkan kemana-mana, karena jika kuhancurkan Dong, maka kau juga mati…"

…

Minseok tersenyum, wajahnya berseri-seri seolah baru saja berendam dalam kolam air panas yang paling manjur. Pakaian sederhana dari katun berwarna _broken white_ ditubuhnya melambai-lambai disapa semilir angin. Oh, kepulangannya ke desa Dong ternyata disambut sebaik ini.

Meski nyatanya ia bekerja untuk kerajaan musuh.

Sepasang mata rubah miliknya melengkung ketika menemukan bangunan kayu yang penuh nuansa kekeluargaan. Bangunan yang melindunginya dari panas dan dingin ketika harus menjaga satu-satunya teman hidup: Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, adalah adik angkat Minseok.

Mengejutkan?

Minseok berlari kecil, menaiki papan-papan anak tangga yang hanya bersusun tiga dan segera menjumpai pintu masuk yang tertutup rapat. Mungkin hari sudah gelap, tapi ia tahu kalau ini terlalu awal bagi Chanyeol untuk terlelap. Maka, dengan girang, Minseok mengaitkan jemari pada celah pintu dan menggesernya tanpa aba-aba.

Mengakibatkan tertangkapnya sebuah pemandangan yang—menurutnya—mustahil: Chanyeol, adik angkatnya, tengah meniduri seseorang. Parahnya, 'seseorang' itu adalah laki-laki.

"Kak Minseok?" Chanyeol nyaris memekik. Oh, astaga, ia sangat merindukan kakaknya sampai-sampai berniat untuk bangkit dan menghampiri Minseok dalam kondisi yang masih telanjang dan 'tegang'. Kyungsoo—jangan tanya lagi siapa yang tidur dengan Chanyeol—mendudukkan diri dan mendekap bahu Chanyeol erat.

"Tidak sopan. Ucapkan salam jika akan memasuki rumah. Walau ini rumahmu." Katanya, menatap Minseok.

"Tidak masalah, dia kakakku."

Minseok hanya diam, masih memanggul tas nyaris koyak dipunggungnya, tak memberi respon sama sekali. Malah langsung berbaring dan menghalau wajahnya dengan lengan. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk dengan bingung.

"Kak Minseok?"

…

Kyungsoo duduk tenang beralaskan bantal bulu angsa bersarung beludru, kakinya mengolong pada sebuah meja kayu berukir yang nampak begitu antik—jelas saja antik mengingat meja itu sudah ada sejak Ayahnya masih belum menjadi raja. Dalam genggaman kecilnya yang pucat, Kyungsoo mengayun-ayun sebuah kuas dengan luwes; membuat kaligrafi. Ucapan selamat untuk Chanyeol.

"Ha! Ha! Yak!"

Sementara Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatannya yang anggun, Chanyeol, di area latihan pedang, berusaha keras untuk menyentuh satu titik, titik yang sulit ia raih jika harus menggunakan pedang—sebuah pedang besar yang mata pisaunya berwarna kuning pudar, nampak seolah terbuat dari gading.

Ya, untuk inilah Kyungsoo menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah kaligrafi: Chanyeol berhasil lolos menjadi kandidat pangawal. Meski masih banyak orang yang harus ia kalahkan demi posisi itu, Chanyeol tidak sekalipun berpikiran untuk mengundurkan diri. Alasannya tentu saja Do Kyungsoo. Begitu besar cintanya pada sang Pangeran hingga ia berniat untuk menjadi pengawal; menjadi pelindungnya, menjaganya.

"Jangan permalukan Putera Mahkota yang mati-matian merekomendasikanmu, Park. Tunjukan kemampuanmu! Apa hanya segini? Selemah ini?" Yifan, orang Cina yang bermigrasi ke Korea dan dipercaya untuk menjadi pelatih prajurit, memekik ketus akibat serangan Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak memotong ujung rambutnya sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku, akan kucoba sekali lagi."

"Memang harus begitu, kecuali kau ingin mati ditanganku karena membuat Pangeran kecewa."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yifan?"

Chanyeol dan si pelatih tertoleh kearah beranda kayu, disana berdirilah Kyungsoo, mengapit sebuah figura berbingkai keemasan diantara tangan dan pinggangnya. Pandangan dari mata besar itu sebenarnya tidak menyaratkan apapun, tapi bagi Yifan, wajah itu terlihat tidak senang.

"Selamat sore, Pangeran Kyungsoo." Yifan segera membungkuk.

"Kau akan membunuh Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melirik bingung pada Yifan dan Kyungsoo. Oh, jangan lupakan tentang kata 'dungu' yang muncul berkali-kali disini, Chanyeol tidak mengerti suasana. "Dia tidak akan membunuhku."

Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak, kini tatapannya benar-benar nampak angkuh. "Bersikap sopanlah pada calon pengawalku, Yifan. Park Chanyeol, temui aku di taman persinggahan raja. Segera setelah latihanmu selesai." Setelah itu ia kembali melenggang pergi. Oh, ternyata hanya numpang lewat.

Yifan mengerutkan alis, ekspresinya tak ubah selayak laki-laki yang menyesali sesuatu, atau semacam menahan amarah. Dengan cepat ia mendelik pada Chanyeol yang kembali mengulangi gerakan mengayun pedang. _Apa yang membuat Pangeran begitu mengharapkan si kumal ini?_ Pikir Yifan.

"Hei, Tuan Park," Yifan mengangkat pedangnya, dihunus tepat kehadapan wajah Chanyeol yang kini diam mematung. "Mulai sekarang, kau kulatih secara intensif. Berjuanglah mati-matian."

…

Drap, drap, drap—

_Chanyeol,_

Kyungsoo berlari seakan kakinya akan dipecut jika ia berhenti barang sedetik. Nafasnya sudah tak karuan, ia merasa kalau mungkin saja paru-parunya bisa meledak, atau mungkin kerongkongannya akan terkoyak, atau malah hidungnya akan mengering. Kyungsoo berlari gila-gilaan, segala macam emosi membauri benaknya.

_Seharusnya tidak begini, seharusnya Seok ada ditanganku,_

Tidak perlu bertanya, seharusnya ini sudah jelas; Kerajaan Dong kedatangan tamu: pasukan Seok, bergerilya seperti hantu, mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi seperti hewan pengerat nokturnal. Entah siapa ahli siasat mereka, yang pasti serangan mendadak ini memberi efek diluar perkiraan. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu sesaat sebelum meninggalkan istana tadi, ia mengenali wajah jenderal pasukan Seok, ia tahu, itu adalah kakak Chanyeol, itu Minseok.

**[Kyungsoo's PoV]**

Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bahwa hari ini akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Aku baru saja berjanji pada Chanyeol untuk menjadikannya raja, tapi kenapa Seok bisa melakukan hal diluar perkiraanku?

Tidak, jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasibku jika saja Chanyeol tidak menciumi jemariku dan memohon agar aku mengasingkan diri. Aku justru lebih memikirkan Chanyeol! Aku bisa apa, jelas saja, bukankah Chanyeol adalah pengawalku? Tapi, yang kupikirkan lebih parah adalah mengenai perasaannya, perasaan ketika dia menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Minseok adalah orang penting di Kerajaan Seok.

Saat Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal apapun untukku, kenapa aku malah kabur? Kenapa aku tidak bisa apa-apa? Penerus raja macam apa aku ini?

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menerima kemungkinan kalau ia bisa saja membunuh kakaknya? Kenapa semua ini harus diluar rencanaku?

Aku mau Chanyeol disini, berlari bersamaku. Bukan untuk melindungiku, tapi untuk terus bisa bersama dengannya, untuk melihat dan mengetahui bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Hei, aku mencintainya! Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai-sampai mengabaikan tugas sebagai seorang Putera Mahkota. Yang kulakukan hanya menyentuhnya berulang kali secara gila-gilaan, melumat bibirnya seperti pemabuk yang kesetanan, mendekapnya seolah tubuhku alergi pada hembusan angin sayup-sayup. Aku mencintainya seperti psikopat yang dibuang ke pemukiman para penjahat.

Chanyeol hanya seorang pedagang pasar yang memberiku sepasang sepatu baru untuk menggantikan satu belah sepatuku yang jatuh ke selokan—karena kegilaan kudaku—ketika kami pertama berjumpa. Saat itu, Sehun masih ada disampingku, tapi kini ia telah menjadi tangan kanan Ayah. Dan keputusanku untuk mengangkat Chanyeol sebagai pengawalku adalah hal keliru!

Chanyeol. Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol. Chanyeol, kau harus kemari! Kau harus bersamaku, sekarang!

"Pangeran!"

Kau bilang Tuhan baik hati? Ya, Tuhan sangat baik hati. Chanyeol berlari kearahku, wajahnya… Aku senang dia mencemaskanku. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan inisiatif kakiku yang segera memutar dan mengejar kedatangannya. Ah, ya, selalu setenang ini perasaanku jika sudah memeluknya dan mendengar deru nafasnya yang ringan.

"Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja," Ia menciumi pelipis dan sepanjang sisi wajahku dengan iringan suara beratnya yang mulai serak. Chanyeol, apa kau tahu betapa seksi penampilanmu yang dibalut pakaian pengawal itu? Apa kau tahu kalau rambut ikalmu semakin bergelung saat kau berkeringat?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku. Meraba rahang-rahangnya dan mencium telinganya. Ujung kepala sampai kakinya kotor karena debu pertarungan dan ada sedikit noda hangus mengingat keadaan halaman kerajaanku yang terbakar karena jatuhnya sebuah obor, menyambar rerumputan kering. "Kau terluka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku hanya kaget, kak Minseok mengenakan seragam pasukan Seok,"

"Aku tahu itu, aku sempat melihatnya."

Dan ia tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk naik ke punggungnya; ia akan menggendongku? "Kak Minseok mengejarku, kita harus pergi sekarang."

Minseok mengejar? Astaga, tidak, jangan beri aku akhiran yang belum sempat kuperkirakan. Serangan gerilya Seok sudah cukup membuatku tertohok, jangan ada lagi kejutan lain.

**[Kyungsoo PoV -End-]**

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu berlari," Chanyeol mengeratkan rahangnya ketika menemukan telapak kaki Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi garis-garis kemerahan. Bahkan sepatu itu, sepatu khusus yang ia buat untuk Kyungsoo, nampak koyak-koyak dan kotor terkena lumpur dari rumput hutan yang basah. "Aku melukaimu,"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan dekapan, baginya, kata-kata yang melontar dari Chanyeol terdengar seperti ucapan terakhir. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan mati—itulah harapannya.

"Chanyeol, berikan Kyungsoo padaku!"

Dua pasang mata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo seketika melebar sejadi-jadinya. Itu suara Minseok.

Mengeratkan geliginya, Chanyeol mengerahkan tenaga, memotivasi diri sendiri bahwa ia harus membiarkan Kyungsoo tetap hidup. Dalam pelariannya yang setengah mati, mereka terus mendengar jeritan-jeritan Minseok.

"Berikan Kyungsoo padaku, setelah itu, kau harus pulang dan tidur, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak akan. Meski dia kakakku, ia takkan bisa membawa—ZRAKKK—" Kaki Chanyeol tersandung akar pohon yang menyembul dari dalam tanah, sedangkan tepat dibelakang mereka, Minseok mengejar dengan menunggang kuda. Dan satu lagi masalah disini: Chanyeol terkilir. "Sialan, kakiku!"

"Kemarikan!" Kyungsoo memekik panik, meraih pergelangan kaki Chanyeol dan melihat orang itu meringis kesakitan. Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana Akademi Kerajaan mengajarinya cara memberi pertolongan pertama.

"Tidak bisa, selama kau mengobatiku, kak Minseok akan sampai kemari!"

"Dan aku memang sudah disini, adikku."

Minseok, menghunus pedang kearah punggung Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membelalak, tanpa pikir dua kali ia segera bangkit dan menerjang Minseok dengan tubuhnya. Menjerit seolah ia terlahir sebagai anjing liar. Sementara Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan akal karena rasa panik dan takut yang tercampur aduk dalam dadanya. Ia hanya terduduk membelalakkan mata, menyorot pergulatan Chanyeol dan Minseok didepannya. Ia hanya bisa menahan ledak-ledak jantungnya yang mengawasi Chanyeol.

Ia tak ingin Chanyeol terluka, apalagi mati didepannya.

"Park Chanyeol," Kyungsoo memegangi dada, nafas dan suaranya bergetar hingga tak mampu menjerit. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Oh, beruntung, mungkin Dewi Fortuna berbelas kasihan padanya; pedang Chanyeol masih tersarung di pinggangnya.

Meski gemetar, Kyungsoo meraih pedang Chanyeol dan dengan cepat menghunuskan ujung mata pedangnya tepat diujung hidung Minseok. "Lepaskan Chanyeol atau kuhancurkan wajahmu!"

Tapi, masalahnya disini, ada satu orang dungu yang mengacau. Chanyeol, malah menarik Minseok menjauh dari pedang Kyungsoo. "Jangan!"

"Chanyeol! Kau gila?"

"Ini kakakku!"

"Ya, dan dia akan membunuh kita!"

BUAKK—Chanyeol terhempas jatuh setelah tinjuan Minseok telak mendarat pada pipinya. Kyungsoo menjerit geram dan segera menyabetkan pedang besar ditangannya. Tapi, jangan lupa sehebat apa kekuatan Minseok; ia seorang jenderal.

"Jangan melindunginya, Chanyeol, biarkan aku membunuhnya." Minseok terengah geram, memicingkan mata pada Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah beradu pedang.

"Kau yang akan mati disini," Kyungsoo tak kalah geram.

"Tidak akan ada yang mati!" Chanyeol menarik kaki Minseok hingga orang itu tersunjam—beruntung wajahnya tidak tertusuk ujung pedang Kyungsoo. "Ini Pangeran kita, kak Minseok! Kau yang salah karena menjadi prajurit kerajaan lain!" Ia menduduki kaki Minseok dan menahan tangan sang kakak, tapi tentu saja Minseok memberi perlawanan.

Mungkin amarah Minseok sudah tak bisa dibendung, sambil menjerit ia mengayunkan pedang tanpa arah, berpikir kalau Chanyeol akan menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Terjadi kesalahan. Chanyeol tak bergerak sama sekali dan pedang itu berhasil menghantam sisi kepalanya.

BRUK—Tubuh itu jatuh. Tak bergerak menyentuh tanah. Hanya saja, cairan merah segera mengaliri wajahnya yang tirus. Chanyeol, terluka. Chanyeol sekarat. Sekarat? Mati?

"CHANYEOL!"

Kyungsoo melempar pedang ditangannya dan berlari menghampiri si pengawal yang tergolek. Oh, tidak, mata itu terpejam rapat-rapat. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi berkedip, mata besarnya memerah dan mulai berair, mendekap kepala Chanyeol yang dibanjiri darahnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menggeleng seperti orang gila. "Kau membunuh adikmu sendiri, Minseok," Sebulir air mata terjun bebas mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

Dan siapa bilang Minseok tidak terkejut? Bahkan ia sendiri syok pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Chanyeol, pada adiknya. Terlalu syok sampai kakinya lemas dan membuatnya berlutut.

"Bangun," Kyungsoo menggerakkan dua lengannya tanpa tujuan. "Kubilang padamu untuk bangun!" Beberapa bagian diwajah kekanakannya nampak merah kepekatan meski tak ada luka yang berarti. Oh, ya, tentu saja dia tidak terluka, bukankah Chanyeol menjaganya dengan baik?

Dengan dilingkupi oleh keadaan mencekam, dimana percik-percik api menjadi dinding dan jerit-jerit marah sebagai alunan pengantar tidur, malam ini, adalah malam kutukan bagi Kyungsoo; malam dimana ia melihat kekasihnya memejamkan mata.

Minseok berlutut dan menekuk badan sambil menangis hebat, menyuarakan perasaan kehilangan dan sesal dengan suara lantang. Isakan demi isakan terdengar makin pilu, namun apa gunanya?

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia melindungimu?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar diantara tarikan nafasnya yang tersengguk-sengguk.

"Kau sialan!" Kyungsoo menangis.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan dia tetap di gubuknya. Kau membunuhnya!" Kini Minseok kembali berdiri, dengan tatapan penuh amarah, ia berlari membawa pedang. "Kau benar-benar harus mati, Do Kyungsoo!"

JLEB—

Hening.

Apa yang terjadi?

BRUK—Minseok… Terjatuh.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Pangeran?"

"… Sehun…"

Sehun datang, menembakkan panah yang kemudian menembus zirah Minseok.

Minseok mati?

…

"Setelah Anda masuk ke hutan, ia kembali ke istana, membawa Raja dan Permaisuri untuk bersembunyi. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia tak akan membiarkan orang tua Pangeran mati, karena dia tahu rasanya menjadi yatim-piatu."

"… Ya." Kyungsoo duduk tenang mendengarkan Sehun berkisah, memandangi seseorang yang dibalut selimut dengan kepala diperban. Itu Chanyeol, dia masih hidup. Dan kabar baik lainnya, Kerajaan Seok kalah pada serangan tadi malam. Berkat Yifan yang mengamuk.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Anda begitu menginginkan Park Chanyeol untuk menggantikanku."

"… Ya."

_Dan beruntungnya, Tuhan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk tetap bersamaku. Ini kesalahanku, melupakan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol memang bukan dilahirkan untuk tinggal dalam istana. Kenyataan bahwa kedudukan raja belum pasti menyatukanku dengannya._

_Aku dan Chanyeol, memang harus begini. Saling mencintai dalam lingkup penuh aturan._

_Tapi, aku tahu, Chanyeol takkan membiarkanku pergi._

…

2014—Sekarang

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil, berdiri didalam kereta sambil berpegangan. Matanya yang bulat nampak menatap bosan keluar jendela. Setiap hari pemandangannya sama saja, hanya hamparan rumput, perkotaan, dan orang-orang yang berjalan kesana-kemari.

Sampai di stasiun, Kyungsoo, si kecil bermata bulat ini, segera berjalan menuju tangga keluar. Tapi, hari ini—akhirnya—mata itu menangkap pemandangan berbeda: ada seorang pemusik jalanan, menepi dengan _gutar case_ yang menganga, yang mengisyaratkan pada para pengguna kereta untuk mengikhlaskan sedikit won disana.

Pemusik yang bermain gitar dengan pandai seolah dirinya seorang _expert_, menikmati petik demi petik dari lantunan yang dibunyikan olehnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat sambil mengamati, pemain gitar akustik itu memiliki kaki panjang yang menekuk indah walau posisinya sedang terduduk. Lalu, orang itu memiliki rambut ikal yang kecokelatan. Tampan.

"Hei, kau mau mampir atau langsung pulang?"

Seorang teman menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo yang beberapa saat lalu masih termenung. Ah, ia lupa kalau saat kembali dari sekolah tadi ia bersama dengan satu teman sekelasnya; Minseok.

"Hari ini aku mau pulang saja."

"Sayang sekali, ibuku membuat puding enak." Minseok menyesal. Dan sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia seketika membungkam mulut saat menemukan sang pemain gitar. "Ah, bukankah itu Chanyeol?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia salah satu pengajar di tempat les musikku, Kyungie!" Minseok langsung berlari tanpa basa-basi, menghampiri si pemusik, Chanyeol.

Oh, apakah ini reinkarnasi? Apa ketiganya akan mengalami _de javu_? Akan lebih baik jika salah satu diantara mereka menemui ahli _Past Life_ dan mengorek masalalu yang terkubur, tapi, apa mungkin?

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Minseok. Akhiran seperti apa lagi yang akan menutup kisah mereka?

**END**


End file.
